Soldier of love
by golin
Summary: asi que olvidate de los otros chicos, porque mi amor es verdadero...soy un soldado de amor que es dificil de vencer...


**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión es otro one-shot de mi pareja favorita y la canción con la que me inspire es como el titulo lo dice Soldier of love de pearl jam escúchenla y sabran de lo que hablo, en lo particular a mi me encanta y espero que la idea haya quedado bien para este fic…asi que lo único que me queda es agradecerles por tomarse unos minutos y pasar a leer.**

**Como siempre los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad del señor kishimoto, y no pretendo lucrar con ellos.**

**Soldier of love**

―excelente como siempre kakashi…la misión ha sido un éxito

―gracias tsunade sama

―se que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero…-dudosa-

―que cosa

―kakashi-mirándolo-que edad tienes

―¿?

―oh vamos no pongas esa cara…dime que edad tienes

―treinta y uno tsunade sama

― ¿de verdad?...vaya

― ¿algún problema con mi edad? Tsunade sama-molesto

―no…bueno, de hecho si…kakashi ¿no has pensado en sentar cabeza?

―yo no estoy hecho para los compromisos tsunade sama

―oh claro…se me olvidaba que tu solo estas hecho para visitar los burdeles, pero déjame decirte-sirviendo dos vasos de sake y entregándole uno a kakashi-que ahí no hallaras lo que buscas

―tsunade sama mi vida le pertenece a la aldea…

―déjate de ideas mártires kakashi-bebiendo-después de todo lo que la humanidad ha sufrido creo que el vivir para la aldea, ya no juega el mismo significado

―que quiere decir tsunade sama

―se acabo la cuarta guerra kakashi, vivimos en una paz relativa porque ganamos…claro que se derramo mucha sangre y que se perdieron miles de vidas valiosas; a las que lloramos…pero ¿que nos quedo al final de todo esto? Dolor, reconciliación, aceptación-mirándolo fijamente-vida kakashi…eso es lo que nos queda; una vida para el futuro, para disfrutarla por el tiempo que nos sea posible y creo que tu te has ganado el derecho de vivirla; después de tantos años

―no creo que sea posible

―y porque no

―soy viejo

―la edad es lo de menos, al igual que tu lado pervertido, lo cual puede funcionar dependiendo a quien elijas

― ¿elegir? ¿Esto es un juego?

―no…es una democracia, por lo que te daré a elegir de entre mis queridos prospectos

― ¿Qué? Un momento tsunade sama

―vamos hombre, mira-sacando una carpeta-observa a tus candidatas…

―esto es absurdo-moviendo la cabeza-

―anko tiene una vida muy activa al igual que tu….podrían...

―…

―no…ok, mm…kurenai, el pequeño azuma necesita un modelo a seguir-mirándolo-no…creo que no

―tsunade sama

―shizune…aunque ella lo niegue es una de tus más fervientes admiradoras

― ¿puedo irme?

―no…-sacando la siguiente foto-ayame es una chica linda…naruto estará feliz

―naruto estaría feliz con quien sea que le de ramen gratis-molesto ya por la situación- de verdad tsunade sama esto es ridículo…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven kunoichi quien al entrar se quedo de piedra por la interrupción.

―oh…lo…lo siento tsunade sama, shizune san me dijo que estaría sola-abriendo la puerta nuevamente-regresare mas tarde…disculpe

―espera hinata…no te preocupes, ya estas aquí…así que dime que se te ofrece

―bu…bueno yo traigo estos informes del hospital

―oh…si es verdad se los había encargado a sakura esta tarde

―ella esta demasiado ocupada aun tsunade sama, por eso me pidió que se los trajera en su lugar

―esta bien…dámelos

Hinata se acerco rápidamente, sus manos apretaban fuertemente los informes y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono carmín, tsunade quien se había percatado de esto y de la mirada que kakashi tenia sobre ella desde que la heredera entro a la habitación, no pudo evitar que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa.

―kakashi san…

―hinata san como esta

―muy bien gracias…

―bien…creo que es exactamente lo que pedí…gracias hinata-sonriéndole-

―de nada tsunade sama

―por cierto hinata, como te has sentido en el hospital

―muy bien tsunade sama, gracias por la oportunidad-tímida sonrisa-

―ni lo digas, que eres buena con ese jutsu así que no podía desperdiciar tu talento

―gracias…

―y como van las cosas con kiba, ¿ya le has respondido?

―no…aun no tsunade sama-jugando con sus dedos-le diré hoy

―me parece perfecto…y creo que sabrás dar la respuesta correcta

―gracias tsunade sama…con su permiso-haciendo una reverencia-kakashi san-saliendo de la habitación-

―esa niña-suspirando-se ha convertido en alguien extraordinaria

―hay algún problema con ella tsunade sama

― ¿problema? Yo no lo llamaría así

―entonces…

―amores kakashi…amores-sonriendo-y bien…en que estábamos

―en que esto es una tontería tsunade sama, discúlpeme pero ninguna de ellas me interesa-molesto-

―eso quiere decir que si hay alguien

― ¿puedo retirarme?

― ¿me dirás quien es?

―…

―oh…esta bien-frunciendo se seño-largo de aquí maldito vago, solo espero que hagas lo que te dije…vivir…

Kakashi salió a toda prisa de la torre, esa conversación le había parecido estúpida, tsunade estaba loca si creía que aceptaría a sus candidatas como prospecto a algo; claro que el sabia que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para pensar en un futuro; últimamente lo hacia mucho y solo podía ver soledad ya que le era difícil visualizarse con alguien…con alguien a quien el quisiera de verdad.

desde hace un tiempo había despertado con la imagen de una mujer a su lado, al principio se rehusó a esa idea pues era estúpida e irracional, pero por mas que evitaba soñar, que evitaba imaginar, le era imposible alejarla de sus pensamientos; ¿alguna razón aceptable? No…ninguna aceptable y lógica para ese capricho, como el en algún momento dijo que esto era. Pero cuando menos lo espero, se descubrió observándola cada que podía, queriendo hallar algo en ella que la hiciera desagradable a sus ojos e incluso indeseable; pero entre mas lo hacia, mas quedaba prendado de ella, su belleza, su calidez, su nobleza, su sonrisa que siempre brindaba a quien saludaba y que era como un pequeño rayo de sol que deseabas rotundamente tocar; y sus planes e ideas fracasaron, todas y cada una de ellas…ningún defecto le había hallado; era la pureza en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y cuando por fin decidió acercarse, se quedaba paralizado, pues no sabia que decir, se convertía en una hoja totalmente en blanco, pero una bella sonrisa era lo que su pequeña le regalaba antes de seguir con su camino, y el solo se golpeaba mentalmente por semejante estupidez; después de varios intentos logro un "hola" haciendo que su respuesta fuera otra sonrisa, pero en esa ocasión su gesto fue acompañado de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que el pensó eran debidas al calor del día , pero cuanto mas la saludaba, el sonrojo siempre estaba presente. Cuanta mas confianza el ganaba, las palabras dirigidas ha ella eran ahora frases los "holas" se habían convertido en "hola hinata san" mas adelante "hinata san como esta" después "espero que tenga buen día hinata san" y así hasta "_hinata san hace mucho calor, le gustaría acompañarme por algo de beber_" esta frase era el mayor logro que kakashi había tenido e internamente salto como un niño de cinco años cuando ella acepto su invitación.

Detrás de esa salida, llegaron otras igual de casuales, tan simples como ir por un helado, un ramen, una caminata, y cuando el salía de misión…no había momento en que no pensara en ella y quisiera regresar lo mas pronto a la aldea; extrañaba su voz, sus agradables charlas del clima, política, algún libro o de su familia, ella en verdad era muy inteligente y perspicaz, se había abierto con el de una manera extraordinaria, sirviéndole en mas de una ocasión como pañuelo de lagrimas, y aunque era cruel decirlo, le gustaban estos momentos, ya que era la única manera en que podía sentir su calor al poder abrazarla…era sin duda alguien muy especial y el hombre que ella eligiera seria el mas afortunado del mundo, porque cuando sentías que nada podía ir peor ella con una sonrisa te decía que todo mejoraría y que estaría contigo siempre que la necesitaras.

En una ocasión les había tocado ser pareja para entregar un pergamino en suna, cuando llegaron uno de los hombres del consejo la había visto de tal manera que kakashi quiso cerrarle los ojos de un puñetazo, pero como solo eran ganas y no acciones, el hombre se acerco a hinata y comenzó a conversar con ella, en un principio se mantuvo seria pero conforme la conversación se alargaba ella comenzó a sonreír; y eso enervo mas la sangre del copy ninja, que finalizo con el regreso a la aldea totalmente callado y de mal humor.

―kakashi san

―…

―kakashi san-alzando un poco la voz-

―que deseas hinata san

―me preguntaba…si usted se siente bien

―estoy perfecto

―oh…es que desde que salimos de suna se ve molesto

―estoy bien

―pensé que había hecho algo malo-kakashi se detiene-

―pensaste…quieres saber que me pasa-molesto-

―por…favor

―quieres saberlo…te lo diré hinata san-acercándose y tomándola de los hombros-de que hablabas con ese hombre del consejo

― ¿perdón?

―que era lo que ese hombre te decía que parecías muy feliz-frunciendo el seño-

―nada kakashi san

―entonces porque le sonreías si no era nada

―es que…solo me pregunto de usted-agachando la mirada-

―que te pregunto

―que si había visto alguna de sus técnicas porque eran asombrosas…y…que como era

―y…-acercándose más a ella-

―le dije que era un buen amigo-sonrojada-

―un amigo-suspirando-eso soy…un amigo

―kakashi san…usted…no solo es un amigo-jugando con sus dedos-es mi mejor amigo

Kakashi la soltó y dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino, esa palabra le había caído como balde de agua fría, ella lo veía solo como un amigo y eso era algo que el no quería, el quería…el deseaba que lo viera como algo mas. Al llegar a la aldea la despidió, le dijo que el daría el informe a tsunade sama; después de ese día no se volvieron a ver hasta una semana después; cuando hinata compraba unas lirios con ino y al verlo pasar salió rápidamente a saludarlo.

―kakashi san

―hinata san como esta

―mm…bien gracias-hubo un silencio incomodo-

― ¿se te ofrece algo?

―bueno…es que no lo he visto en una semana

―tenia asuntos que arreglar

―si…entiendo-agachando la mirada- bueno yo…yo me preguntaba si quería…si podía acompañarme a entrenar…por favor

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa que lo había conquistado, y no pudo negarse, acepto quedando de verse en veinte minutos, el se apresuro para encontrar a gai y decirle que tenia una emergencia que su reto podía esperar…y antes de que la bestia verde pudiera replicar el había desaparecido en una nube de hojas, llegando justo a tiempo para ver a su pequeña, pero la sonrisa se le esfumo al ver como estaba siendo abrazada por kiba.

―interrumpo-voz fría haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran-

―solo un poco kakashi sensei-riendo-

―kiba kun-sonrojada- kakashi san me alegra que haya venido

―para que hinata

―kakashi san es mi amigo kiba kun y le pedí que me ayudara

―oh bueno si es así-abrazándola-pues mucho mejor

Esa noche kakashi busco a gai de nuevo para tener su reto, pero esta vez el seria quien lo pondría, tenían que tomarse el mayor numero de vasos de sake pero antes alguien los giraría diez veces por cada ronda…y fue así como terminaron totalmente ebrios la bestia verde y el copy ninja con un yamato como réferi y cargando a ambos. La mañana siguiente fue de infierno pues un terrible dolor de cabeza era lo único que había obtenido, hasta que hinata se había enterado de su grandioso reto que circulaba ya por toda la aldea; y lo busco, encontrándolo bajo la sombra de un árbol, le llevaba una botella de agua y pastillas para la jaqueca, diciéndole que para eso eran los amigos.

Esa palabra se había convertido en un mantra total, ya que cada que salían a caminar y se encontraban con alguien hinata siempre decía que eran amigos, solo amigos; esto le llego a doler tanto a kakashi que en una tarde que volvían a entrenar juntos se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos al ver a kiba aparecer y saludarla.

―hinata, kakashi sensei-sonriendo-

―kiba kun-el chico se acerco y la abrazo mientras kakashi apretaba sus puños-

―como estas hinata, que tal va el entrenamiento

―muy bien kiba kun

―me parece genial…-dudoso-sabes hinata yo quería pedirte algo

―de que se trata kiba kun-kakashi los miraba a ambos-

―puedes salir conmigo esta noche

― ¿esta noche?

―si, bueno solo cuando termines con kakashi sensei…que dices

―mmm…esta bien kiba kun

―excelente, entonces nos vemos mas tarde en la barbacoa ¿te parece?

―esta bien-jugando con sus dedos-

―bien…entonces los dejo, te veo mas tarde hinata, adiós kakashi sensei-alejándose-

―una cita-molesto-

―no creo que lo sea kakashi san

―claro que lo es…y yo me voy-comenzando a andar-

―kakashi san

―es mejor que te vayas de una vez si quieres verte bien para el

―pe…pero kakashi san-alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo-espere por favor

―para que…dime para que hinata

―no quiero…irme aun

―estas segura-volteándose-estas segura de que no quiere irte-acercándose a ella-

―no…kakashi san-el toma su rostro entre sus manos-

―entonces no vayas con kiba

Termino por cerrar la distancia que faltaba, sus respiraciones eran cálidas y acompasadas, sus labios enmascarados se posaron sobre los de ella, a pesar de la delgada tela, kakashi pudo sentir la delicadeza de sus labios así como un ligero temblor, que después se convirtió en frio, cuando ella lo alejo.

―no…kakashi san…no esta bien

―hinata…escúchame

―no-dando un paso hacia atrás- es incorrecto…usted…

―hinata porque es incorrecto-acercándose-

―porque somos amigos…usted es solo mi mejor amigo y nada mas

―al diablo con eso hinata-tomando su mano- solo escúchame

―no…lo siento

Y se alejo…dejándolo de nuevo con ese sentimiento de dolor, de impotencia, de soledad, al saber que lo que tu anhelabas te era negado, de este incidente habían pasado ya dos meses, tiempo en que sus misiones y las de ellas les habían servido para mantenerlos lejos de la aldea y de ellos mismos; y cuando lograban coincidir, ella siempre se desviaba de su camino para evitarlo, pero cuando le era imposible hacerlo, evitaba verlo a los ojos, nada pudo ser peor para el que el sentirse rechazado por ella, por su mirada y aunque le doliera trato de convencerse que era lo mejor, ya que su reputación, su edad, el clan y todo lo que fuera, le impediría poder estar con ella…que no podían ser mas que amigos; aunque en estos momentos posiblemente ya ni eso eran.

Pero justo hoy que sentía que podría solucionar el dolor, con alguna visita nocturna, tsunade decide burlarse de el con sus estúpidas propuestas y ella…había aparecido de nuevo ante sus ojos, mas bella que antes, su cabello mas largo , sus ojos color luna en donde podrías mirarte y perderte por horas permanecían con ese brillo especial, el adorable color carmín de sus mejillas…era la mujer perfecta pero tan inalcanzable para el, que cuando salió de la habitación quiso grabar esa imagen en su mente para por lo menos tener eso de ella. Tuvo la esperanza de que al salir de la torre la pudiera ver aunque fuera a lo lejos, pero se había esfumado…que lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar a casa, mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra que estaba en el camino.

―si tan solo bajaras esas armas que me impones hinata y me dejaras amarte pacíficamente….

Como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado se quedo quieto en medio de la calle por unos minutos, y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo que su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo llevándolo a los campos de entrenamiento, en donde una vez mas kiba y hinata se encontraban conversando; y no hizo falta saludarlos pues el inozuka ya lo había olido.

―kakashi sensei…

―yo…

―kakashi san-sonrojada-

―paseando a la luz de la luna

―algo así-kiba sonrió-

―espero no interrumpir entonces, yo solo caminaba

―no…de hecho kakashi sensei estaba por irme, pero no quería dejar sola a hinata-mirándolo-

―hm…

―así que me preguntaba si usted podría quedarse con ella un rato más

―kiba kun-alzando un poco la voz-

―por mi no hay problema

―gracias kakashi sensei…nos vemos mañana hinata-corriendo-

―así que…respondiste a su pregunta-recargándose en un árbol-

―si…-jugando con sus dedos-

―y cual fue tu respuesta-mirándola-

―yo…

―sabes que hinata, olvídalo…vamos te acompañare a tu casa-caminando-

―kakashi san

―no quiero hinata…no deseo saber la respuesta, es algo que no me incumbe

―pero kakashi san si yo…

―sabes que hinata-deteniéndose y volteando a verla-no me importa la respuesta que le hayas dado a kiba, solo olvídate de el, del hombre del consejo, olvídate de naruto y de todos los otros que existan o vayan a existir…porque mi amor por ti es real y voy a luchar…así que solo te pido que me dejes amarte pacíficamente-llevándose una mano a sus cabellos-porque durante todo este tiempo que he estado contigo siendo tu amigo, no sabes todo lo que me ha lastimado.

―kakashi san-acercándose y tomando su mano-necesito que sepa mi respuesta

―…

―kakashi san-poniendo la mano de kakashi sobre su rostro- le dije que si

―entiendo-un nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole decir mas, y no queriendo dejar de tocarla-

―le dije a kiba kun que aceptaba…

―basta hinata…soy un ninja…

―se que eres un ninja kakashi kun…pero esta vez te has equivocado-sorprendido por la forma en que lo había llamado-

―en que me equivoque…en enamorarme de ti

―en suponer una respuesta-sonriendo-

―hinata…

―le dije a kiba kun que si…que si aceptaba el hecho de estar enamorada de ti-acariciando el rostro de kakashi-

Esta vez fue hinata quien acorto la distancia y con la mano que tenia ya sobre kakashi retiro su mascara para así depositar un tierno y casto beso sobre esos labios varoniles pero suaves y cálidos, se separo para recorrer con su pulgar el contorno del rostro de hatake; no tenia idea de lo atractivo que era, pero no le importo pues no fue su físico lo que la enamoro, si no su paciencia, su forma de ser con ella, mientras seguía con su ritual kakashi cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto de las pequeñas manos de hinata recorrerlo, fue una sensación tan extraordinaria y de tanta paz que ella le brindaba, que le era imposible creer que esto no fuera un sueño. Su pequeña le había confesado que lo amaba, que también lo amaba como el a ella y no pudo sentir mas que felicidad…y sin que ella lo esperara kakashi se apodero de sus labios, quería sentirlos, saborearlos nuevamente, fundirse en ellos por todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, la beso lento pero apasionado, atrayéndola mas hacia el y abrazar por completo su cintura; hinata quien tampoco quería que ese beso terminara coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello quedando así de puntitas sobre el suelo. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron besándose, pero tuvieron que separarse cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente, una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de hatake mientras colocaba un mechon de ese pelo negro azabache detrás de la oreja de su ahora novia.

―por que me alejabas pequeña

―creí…creí que alguien como tu no se fijaría en mi

―como no hacerlo….si eres lo mas hermoso que he conocido en la vida

―pensé que tampoco iba a significar algo para ti-agachando la mirada-

― ¿Qué? –tomando su barbilla-escucha princesa…se que no soy perfecto y que mi pasado deja mucho que desear al igual que muchos otros aspectos de mi vida…pero quiero que entiendas que esto-besándola- es lo que quiero, esta es la guerra que quiero vivir contigo y la cual jamás voy a perder por que tu-besando su nariz-me has convertido en un soldado de amor que es difícil de vencer.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que si escucharon la canción también les haya agradado, últimamente las canciones me tienen vuelta loca y no me dejan inspirarme en mi otra historia que tengo pendiente…asi que discúlpenme si no logro actualizar pronto…**

**Ya saben que cualquier duda y comentario son bienvenidos…**

**Saludos…**


End file.
